Cheeky Cheeky!
by Jessika Organa Solo
Summary: Fred and George love to sing to the objects of their fancy! Fred/Angelina, George/Hermione, Ginny/Harry *COMPLETE*
1. CheekyCheekyCHEEKCHEEK!

A/N: The first time I heard this song, I cracked up laughing and then Fred and George popped into my mind. So I wracked my brain for a second and came up with a song filk for this song, called Cheeky Song by the Cheeky Girls. It's best if you listen to it while reading.

PS – I don't own any of this. You don't want to waste your time suing me.

I TRIED AND TRIED TO GET THE FORMATTING TO WORK, BUT IT JUST WON'T LET ME MAKE BOLD AND ITALIC! IF SOMEONE KNOWS HOW, PLEASE EMAIL ME OR PUT IT IN THE REVIEW! I'M PISSED! 

So, sorry… it's going to be a little hard to read. L

**Cheeky Cheeky!**

By Jessika Organa Solo

            "Welcome, students and teachers, to the first annual Hogwarts talent show! We hope you will enjoy yourselves tonight! For our first act, we have Fred and George Weasley performing to a muggle song called 'The Cheeky Song,'"  Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. 

(Start song now if you're listening along.)

            Music began to play and Alicia, Kate, and Angelina began to giggle.  

**_Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys_**

****

Dressed in a red sequined dress, high heels, white gloves, and a feather boa, Fred Weasley strutted out onto the stage, flipping his boa as he walked to the beat of the music.

**  
_Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys  
Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys_**

A mirror image of Fred, George walked out, also strutting and flipping his boa.

**  
_Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys  
  
_**

The crowd was stunned into silence. Angelina sat with her mouth hanging wide open as Kate's face got progressively redder as the song went on.

  
**_I never ever ask where do you go_ **(Fred sang to the crowd)**  
_I never ever ask what do you do   
I never ever ask what's in your mind_ (George sang to the crowd)****  
_I never ever ask if you'll be mine  
Come and smile don't be shy_ (They sang together.)  
**_Touch my bum,_ **(They wiggled their butts and then slapped them, drawing hysterical laugher from the crowd.)**

**_This is life._**_  
  
**Oooooh **  
  
**We are the cheeky girls**** (The twins sang while prancing around the stage, flipping their boas and pursing their lips, on which they were wearing ruby red lipstick.)**  
_We are the cheeky girls  
You are the cheeky boys  
You are the cheeky boys  
We are the cheeky girls  
We are the cheeky girls  
You are the cheeky boys  
You are the cheeky boys_**_   
_  
**_Hhmm cheeky cheeky_ **(They giggled like girls and covered their mouths.)  
  
******__CheekycheekyCHEEKCHEEK**__(George shakes his imaginary boobs.)  
  
**_Ooh boys cheeky girls_ **(At this verse, the twins bounced down off the stage and began to dance down the aisles, clapping their hands.)****  
_Ooh girls cheeky boys  
Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys  
Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys  
Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys_  
  
**_I never ever ask where do you go_ **(Plopping down beside Angelina, Fred began to sing to her. She hid her face as he sang, only causing him to pull her hands down.)   
**_I never ever ask what do you do  
I never ever ask what's in your mind_ **(George had taken a seat beside Snape and proceeded to serenade him, to the distaste of the Potions teacher. Dumbledore was laughing out loud by this point.)****  
_I never ever ask if you'll be mine  
Come and smile don't be shy  
Touch my bum, _(They sang, sticking their butts in the faces of Angelina and Snape and then running off.)**_

**_This is life._**_   
  
**Unu doy trei si** (They said, pausing at opposite sides of the stage.)  
  
**_We are the cheeky girls_ **(They sang in unison, clapping and dancing around each other. The crowd began to clap along.)  
**_We are the cheeky girls  
You are the cheeky boys  
You are the cheeky boys  
We are the cheeky girls  
We are the cheeky girls  
You are the cheeky boys  
You are the cheeky boys_**_  
_  
**_Come and join the cheeky club_ **(Fred sang.)**  
_This is what you want_ (George sang.)**  
_Come and sing the cheeky song_ **(Fred sang.)**  
_Our cheeky song woo_ **(George sang.)**  
_Come and join the cheeky club_ **(Fred sang.)******_

**_This is what you want_**** (George sang.)****  
_Come and sing the cheeky song_ (Fred sang.)**  
_Our cheeky song woo_ **(George sang.)**  
_Come and smile don't be shy_ **(They sang together.)**  
_Touch my bum,_ **(The turned around and stuck their butts in the air, wiggling them as the crowd erupted with laughter.)******

**_This is life.  
_**_  
**Cheeky cheeky**_ (Fred cried, and the girls fell into a fresh fit of the giggles.)  
  
**_We are the cheeky girls_ **(They sang in unison, motioning for the crowd to stand up and join in.)  
**_We are the cheeky girls  
You are the cheeky boys  
You are the cheeky boys  
We are the cheeky girls_ **(All of the girls in the Gryffindor house stood up and sang along with Fred and George while the guys laughed hysterically.)**  
_We are the cheeky girls  
You are the cheeky boys  
You are the cheeky boys_  
_We are the cheeky girls_ **(By this time, every girl in the school was up on her feet, singing, and the guys were starting to get jealous of the attention the twins were receiving. Ron frowned as Hermione stood up and began to sing.)  
**_We are the cheeky girls  
You are the cheeky boys  
You are the cheeky boys  
We are the cheeky girls  
We are the cheeky girls  
You are the cheeky boys  
You are the cheeky boys_**_   
  
**Cheeky-cheeky!!**_

The crowd exploded in applause and laugher as the twins bowed and shuffled off stage. Trying hard not to laugh, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Thank you, Fred and George! Now, after a two minute break, we are on to Kate Bell, Alicia Spinnett, and Angelina Johnson with another muggle song..."

To be continued????


	2. Encore!

A/N:  Okay, I decided to continue… I've got an interesting plot planned… hehehe! This song is called "That's What I Go to School For" by Busted. (I modified some of the words. The song is in **bold.)  As far as the verb tenses… It seems better to me to put the song and the actions in present tense, but a story seems better in past tense. That's why the tense changes after the song ends.**

PS – I don't own any of this. You don't want to waste your time suing me.

PPS – Support our troops and sailors!

            The show ended with an enthusiastic dance by Lavender, Pavarti, and Padma to a muggle song called "Get Busy" by Sean Paul. The crowd cheered, but not near as loudly as for Fred and George. After a few moments of conferring with the other professors, Professor Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence. "In a unanimous vote by our judges, we are proud to name our winner!" All of the girls giggled, knowing that Fred and George would be winning. "The winners of the First Annual Hogwarts Talent Show are Fred and George Weasley!" Professor Dumbledore said amid loud screams of excitement. Everyone looked around for Fred and George, but they were nowhere to be found…

The lights dimmed and a red glow came over the stage as music began to play. Professor Dumbledore smiled and stepped aside…

Fred and George stepped out onto the stage wearing some very typical boy band clothes. Fred was wearing a baseball cap turned backwards, baggy blue jeans and a baggy t-shirt. George was wearing a shiny button up shirt and black pants. The stage began to glow in several different colors and sparkles shot into the air as the twins began to sing. (Fred is singing the lead and George is backing him up.)

**Her voice is echoed in my mind  (Upon hearing Fred begin to sing, Kate elbows Angelina and says "I bet you thirty galleons he's singing about you!" Angelina turns beet red and shakes her head in disagreement, trying to hide the smile that is threatening to spread across her face.)  
**I count the days till she is mine  
Can't tell my friends cuz they will scream  
I love a member of the team    ** (Alicia gasps and leans over to whisper to Angelina, "He's talking about you!")**

          As the boys sing, Malfoy makes puking gestures and Ron's face turns red in embarrassment. "Why do they have to do this to me?!" Ron whines to Hermione. She frowns and says, "Ron, I think it's sweet. I wish someone would do something like that for me!" 

  
**I fight my way to back of class  
To get the best view of her ass**  (Professor McGonagall frowns and says, "Weasley! Five points from Gryffindor!")**  
I drop my wand onto the floor  
She bends down and shows me more…     **(Catcalls are heard from the crowd as Fred and George smack their butts again. Angelina's face turns red again, remembering picking up Fred's wand just the day before.)  
  
**That's what I go to school for**    (McGonagall frowns again, but does not say anything. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle as a smile twitches at his lips. Even Snape's face is a bit more pleasant than usual.)**  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
None like Angelina    **(Fred locks eyes with Angelina and smiles. All the girls around her scream and Katie yells "I told you so!")**  
That's what I go to school for**  
**That's what I go to school for  
  
**

**            The crowd begins to scream excitedly as Fred starts to walk toward the stairs of the stage. He slowly makes his way to the Gryffindor table as he sings the next verses.**

  
**So she may be sixteen  
But to me she is a queen  
Her friends are doing some homework  
They think that I am just a jerk**   ("But we love you, Fred!" Alicia yells loudly to Fred and the crowd laughs.)  
  
**I climb a tree outside her home  
To make sure that she's alone  
I see her in her underwear**   (A squeak escapes Angelina as her face gets even redder.)**  
I can't help but stop and stare**

**That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  (By this time, Fred has made it to where Angelina is sitting, and he sits down next to her.)****  
None like Angelina   (Angelina's eyes fill with tears as Fred sings to her and smiles.)****  
That's what I go to school for  (Fred pauses, letting George fill in for him as he leans down and kisses Angelina on the cheek. The girls of Gryffindor explode into tears and into a loud "awww!")****  
That's what I go to school for  
  
**

          Fred sings and makes his way back up to the stage. The guys are shaking their heads as two thoughts race through their minds. 1. "What a sorry specimen of the male sex!" or 2. "Thanks for screwing things up Fred. Now my girlfriend is going to constantly compare me to you!"

  
**Everyone that you see all day knows your looking at me in a different way  
I guess that's why I've stared flying so high  
I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on your mind  
I could see that you wanted more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for  
I'm what you go to school for**

Angelina's face remains covered by her hands as Katie, Alicia, and other Gryffindor girls screech in excitement. Ginny and Harry, who had recently begun dating, were holding hands under the table. "ICK! Even my sister and Harry are all mushy! First my brothers, now those two, then what?! Thank goodness you don't have a boyfriend, Hermione!" Ron says, throwing his hands in the air. Hermione's happy expression turns to anger as she gives Ron a look of daggers. Huffing loudly, she stands up from the table and storms out the back doors of the Great Hall to the garden. "What did I say?!" Ron says, to no one in particular.  
  
**She's packed her school books in her trunk  
Looks like she's picked herself a hunk   **(Fred points to himself and winks as girls giggle.)**  
We fly past school to say goodbye  
My friends, they can't believe their eyes…******

            As the final chorus begins, flowers begin to rain down from the great hall, to the disgust of the guys. Professor Flitwick is impressed and yells "Five points to Gryffindor!" 

**That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
None like Angelina  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for  (Fred sings the last line by himself as the music fades out. Extremely loud screams from all of the Hogwarts girls drown out everything for at least two minutes. Fred and George bow as Professor Dumbledore hands them their trophy.)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After all of the screaming and the yelling, Fred made his way down to the Gryffindor table. It was hard to get through, seeing as how every girl wanted to stop him and hug him and every guy wanted to stop him and punch him. "Thanks a lot Fred!" Seamus yelled sarcastically as Lavender cried on his arm. George distracted some of the students as Fred slipped by and made his way to Angelina, who was still sitting at the Gryffindor table bawling her eyes out. Katie and Alicia spotted him and ran to him with open arms. "Fred, you were smashing up there! Absolutely spiffing!" Kate yelled as Fred smiled, looking down at Angelina. "Don't mind her," Alicia whispered, "She cries like mad when she's happy!" 

Angelina looked up, sensing that someone was talking about her and then saw Fred. "Oy, Angelina, don't cry!" Katie said as Fred kneeled down to talk to Angelina. Smiling almost shyly after publicly professing his feelings for Angelina, Fred looked at her and then offered his arms for a hug. Angelina sobbed loudly and dove into his arms, causing Ginny to yell, "My brother fancies her!" Harry cracked up laughing, looking to see Ron's reaction. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked, searching the crowd for a tall redhead. Ginny shrugged and said, "He left a minute ago. Maybe all this mushiness was making him sick!" Harry and Ginny laughed. "He's such a git," Harry quipped, sliding his arm around Ginny.

To be continued!****


	3. Fireside Chats

A/N:  Boy, this song filk has developed into a full blown fic! I have a plot going in my head! Don't worry, all, it will involve music, though. I think song fic and filks are cool, and I think Fred and George are the rock star types! This chapter will not have a song in it, since I'm going to be laying down some of the plot today. It will remain about the twins and their love lives. Hopefully I can make it interesting for you all and put a new twist on some things.

PS – I don't own any of this. You don't want to waste your time suing me.

PPS – Support our troops and sailors!

            I know you're all thinking that after Hermione ran out angrily, Ron would have followed her. Well… you're wrong. Ron is a git, so he stormed up to the Gryffindor tower and barricaded himself in his dormitory.  By the time Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia had made it up to the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione had been gone for over an hour. "I wonder what that lot is up to!" Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows. The girls giggled, but to Fred's amazement, he saw his brother frown. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Harry and Ginny both came down the stairs into the common room and joined the group beside the fireplace. "Ron's in our dormitory… he has his curtains pulled and he told me to leave him alone," Harry whispered, causing a look of confusion to spread across Fred's face. "And Hermione isn't in her room and Lavender and Pavarti haven't seen her since the talent show," Ginny said, her eyes getting wider. "Maybe we should go look for her…" Katie said, keeping her voice low. George shook his head and said, "I know where she is," and walked off before anyone could question him. Fred stared after him with his mouth hanging wide open. "What in bloody hell is going on here?!" he whispered. Harry shrugged, but Ginny's face turned red. "Ginny… do you know something?" Fred said, squinting his eyes at her. She remained silent for a second and then made a whimpering noise. She looked up at Harry, who nodded, and then she took a deep breath. 

            "Well… you see… it all started this summer at the burrow… Harry and I were always, well… hanging out, and Ron was obsessed with making the Quidditch team since there was an opening, so Hermione was pretty lonely while she was there. So, when you and Ron would practice Quidditch, George and Hermione would go off in the woods down by the lake and talk. She told me about it a few weeks ago, but I already knew because George had accidentally let it slip to me one time over the summer." Fred was shocked. "And he didn't tell me? Wow… I'm impressed that he could keep something from me for that long!" He said and Angelina giggled, causing some of the tension in the air to dissipate. After heaving a sigh of relief, Ginny said, "So sometimes they still go out into the gardens and talk. Lately, a lot of it has been about Ron. Hermione likes Ron, and we all know that he likes her, but they can't seem to stay civil to each other and they are constantly arguing." Fred pondered this thought for a moment and said, "So what you're saying is, good ol' Forge has the hots for little Ronnie's sweetheart." Ginny gasped loudly and covered her mouth. "How do you know?!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "I've got a little bit up here," Fred said, pointing to his head, "and I know my twin brother."

            "Hermione, I know you're here… its George…" George said, slowly walking through the gardens still wearing his boy band clothes. It was like a scene from a made for TV movie. "I'm over here, George, behind the statue," Hermione called, sounding a little mad and a little frustrated.  George turned around and then made his way behind the statue. "Everyone's been looking for you," he said softly, looking down at her face. It didn't seem to be tear stained and her eyes were not puffy, so he assumed that she hadn't been crying. "You okay?" he asked her, sitting down beside her and bumping into her softly with his shoulder. Sighing, she said, "Yeah, I'm just pissed off. It isn't so much that I'm mad at Ron, who I AM mad at him, but I'm just second guessing things. I don't know. I'm just a little confused." George was silent for a second and then said, "Well what's wrong? What are you confused about?" Hermione chuckled. George looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "You probably think I've gone mad," Hermione said, pausing for a second and then continuing, "I can't tell you what's wrong." Pulling a few bits of brown grass out of the lawn, George said, "You don't know?" Again, Hermione laughed, and said, "No, I know what's wrong with me, but I just can't tell you." George's heart sunk. "Oh…" he said softly, continuing to pull at the grass. "Just forget it, George. Life never works out the way I want it to. I'll be fine in a few days," Hermione said, plastering on a small smile and standing up. "You sure?" George said softly, standing up and leaning against the statue. Sighing again, Hermione said, "As sure as I'll ever be." George nodded, his mind racing.

            "George and Hermione…" Fred said, shaking his head and smiling. He and Angelina had snuck up to the Astronomy tower after borrowing the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak from Harry. Angelina smiled but said, "It's cute… but I don't know how well it will work out. They're so different…" Pulling Angelina into his lap, Fred said, "I know… and the other thing that's going to screw it up is the whole fact that Ron is in love with her. George knows that, and I think that's going to bother him, but I think he'll get over it if he can convince Hermione that they're not so different that things wouldn't work out." Angelina looked at him in a calculating manner and then said, "How do you know all of this about him? I know he's your twin and all, but you even have Hermione figured out." Smiling at her in the low light, Fred said, "I have excellent observation skills. After all, I knew that you fancied me for some time!" Angelina laughed heartily and asked incredulously, "And it wasn't about obvious that you fancied me?!" Fred laughed along with her and said, "Hey, just because I followed you around at Hogsmede every time last year doesn't mean that I fancied you!" Laughing hysterically by now, remembering how Fred used to hide behind trash cans so she wouldn't see him staring at her, Angelina said, "It's alright… I'll admit that I fancied you then!" Fred smiled at her and chuckled, "That's what I thought." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

            Days flew by as life returned to normal. Hermione pretended that everything was just fine and refused to acknowledge that she had even been upset. She began to avoid George, and would constantly find reasons to avoid talking to him alone, or even talking to him at all. "Nothing is wrong with me George!" she whispered fiercely to him as he stopped her outside of her Arithmancy class. "Hermione, how can you say that? You're obviously upset at me because you won't talk to me!" George said, his voice rising above a whisper. "What's going on here?!" Ron said, walking quickly over to Hermione. "Nothing," George said, sighing. Harry eyed the situation silently, noticing the way Hermione's eyes watched George as he skulked off. Ron led her toward their Potions class as Harry lagged behind, catching Angelina walking down the hall with Katie. "Something is seriously going on," he whispered as they nodded, "and I don't have time to explain it all, but tell Fred and Alicia to join us and Ginny by the fireplace after dinner. Then, we'll talk." He ran off and Katie finally spoke. "I overheard Ron talking to George in the locker room… Ron and Hermione are going to Hogsmede **_alone_ this weekend. And Ron told George to sod off." Angelina raised her eyebrows and Katie nodded.**

            Knowing Hermione would drag Ron off to the library with her, Harry gathered the group in the Common Room in front of the fireplace. George was serving detention with McGonagall for "accidentally" charming Ron's quill to fly away every time he tried to grab it, so the group could talk safely for at least an hour.

            As soon as the group was assembled, Fred immediately turned to Ginny. "Have either one talked to you?" he asked in a whisper. Ginny shook her head but leaned forward to whisper, "But I heard her talking to Pavarti. She clearly said 'I really can't stand this much longer,' and then I heard her said 'Ron' and then later she said 'George.' The next day, I tried to trick Lavender into saying something, but she was too preoccupied with Seamus's ass." Alicia looked as if she had just sucked on a lemon while Fred ignored the comment and swiftly continued by saying, "Harry?" Leaning in, Harry said, "Well, Ron goes starkers every time he sees or hears about George. I don't know what she's said to him, but Ron is sure following her around, apparently protecting her from George." Angelina and Katie frowned in confusion. "But why?" Fred said, thinking aloud. "The only thing I can think of," Alicia said, "is if she **_does_ like him but she doesn't want to hurt Ron or make Ron and George hate each other." The group nodded slowly. "If that's true," Ginny sighed, "then we are going to have to do something before George goes mad and throws himself off the North Tower."**

To be continued…


	4. Selfish

A/N: Two chapters in one day! WOOT WOOT! BTW, the songs have returned. :D This one is "If You're Not the One" by Daniel Bedingfield. Enjoy!!! Don't worry if you want to see more Fred/Angelina… I've got a chapter about them in the works!

PS – I don't own any of this. You don't want to waste your time suing me.

PPS – Support our troops and sailors! The make the world safe for people like us to write Fan Fic among other things. 

            "George, please don't," Hermione said tearfully as George cornered her in the hallway. The past two weeks had been miserable for him. Hermione still wasn't talking to him, but he was starting to understand why. His wonderful twin and the rest of his friends had been doing some research to determine what was wrong with Hermione and they had found that she was beginning to fall in love with him… George Weasley. Initially, it had come as a shock to him because he simply wanted to know why his friend wasn't talking to him. He had never expected her to return his romantic feelings, but everything was all starting to make sense…

            "Hermione…" he whispered, "I know what's wrong with you… Please… just listen to what I have to say." He was holding her arm, and he suddenly became aware of the fact that he might be hurting her. He eased his grip, but left his hand on her arm in an attempt to make her stay to talk to him. She whimpered and looked around her nervously. Gently tilting her chin up so that her eyes met his, George said, "Hermione… I know what's going on… Lavender and Pavarti told me about… about how you feel about me." Her eyes filled with tears and George placed his other hand on her shoulder as he continued to talk. "And I know that you're trying to avoid me to keep from feeling that way more because you think that Ron and I are going to hate each other," George said, pausing, "And I honestly don't know what would happen, but I do know that… I know that I share your feelings, Hermione…" Her chin quivered as she lowered her face to his chest, finally beginning to sob. George wrapped his arms around her and she encircled his waist with her arms. "I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, "But it isn't just that I'm afraid of what Ron will do… I'm afraid that we are too different." 

            George's lungs emptied and he gasped for air. He drew back and looked at her face. Tears were pouring from her brown eyes as she said, "George… it's not meant to be. People like you don't need boring people like me. You and I… we're not meant to be." She took one last look at him and slipped out of his grasp, wiping her eyes and quickly walking off to the library. George could feel his heart ripping in too. He had been so sure that as soon as he said something to her she would come to her senses and all would be fine.

            George drug himself back to Gryffindor Tower where his friends were waiting on him to return. "Turkey Lurky," he sighed to the Fat Lady and she looked at him sympathetically, swinging open the portrait hole for him. Ginny jumped up and ran to him, Angelina and Alicia following behind her. Katie turned around and looked at him from her spot on the couch as Harry and Fred looked up from their game of Exploding Snap. They were all wearing big grins that faded as soon as they saw him. Simply shaking his head, George walked to the dormitory stairs. "She said it just wasn't meant to be…" he whispered to Angelina, who patted his arm. Alicia reached out to hug him and he gladly accepted. "Then why does it hurt if it's not meant to be?" he asked her. She smiled sadly and shook her head. He sighed and continued on up to his bed.

            After crying for a good fifteen minutes, Hermione left the library and slowly walked back to the tower, not wanting to face anyone. She knew that her friends would want to know what happened; she was sure they had all been in on it. She climbed inside as she felt many pairs of eyes on her. Nodding in hello to Harry and Ginny, she walked up to her dormitory and closed the door. Lying on her bed was a card… it was totally blue on the outside and said "Hermione" in glittering silver letters. Making sure no one was around, she slowly opened the card and heard George's voice singing from the card.

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm prayin' you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?**

            The music faded away and Hermione was silent. Her tears had stopped, but they had been replaced by a sick feeling. What had she just done? Standing up and pulling her curtains all the way back, she saw Ginny, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia staring at her from the doorway of her dormitory. "Hi girls," she said softly, wondering why they looked angry. "Hermione… we have a serious problem here…" Katie began. Hermione's eyes widened in apprehension, and she finally realized that her friends were angry with her. "Correction… **_you_** have a serious problem here, Hermione, and you're going to fix it," Ginny said, her eyes blazing, reminding Hermione of an angry Ron. "You told Pavarti that you were in love with him! That you had been since the summer! What the hell happened to that?! Do you realize how bad you hurt him? How could you be so selfish?" Angelina said, venom in her voice. Hermione burst into tears as her friends lectured her and Alicia took the opportunity to say, "You're in love with each other! There is nothing complicated about this situation!"

To be continued…


	5. Beaded Dresses

A/N: The filk strikes back.  "Be With U" By Atomic Kitten. Boy, I've been awfully productive lately, haven't I?

PS – I don't own any of this. You don't want to waste your time suing me.

PPS – Support our Marines, Sailors, Pilots, Infantry men, Calvary, Maintenance Clerks, Doctors, and all others in uniform!!!! They make the world safe for people like us to write Fan Fic, among other things. 

            "Are you sure this is going to work?" Hermione whispered to Angelina at lunch. It had been three days since the girls had confronted Hermione.  After only an hour, they had her convinced that she had made a mistake. However, Ron's feelings for Hermione had complicated things, but suddenly, he was hanging around Padma, Pavarti's sister. After having a conversation with him, Hermione felt a million times better, and she was ready to try to talk George into forgiving her. The song had been Ginny's idea…

            Their sparkled costumes had been overnight owled from Alicia's house and the song had been picked out by Katie. "It's perfect!" she had squealed while they were listening to the Wizarding Wireless one afternoon. The plan was set for Thursday night, just after dinner. Fred and Harry would walk with George up to the tower as the girls waited in the common room. Most of the Gryffindors were in on the plan, so they were helping the girls coordinate it all. 

            "Hermione… it's going to be fine. Everything is going to be great, and everyone is going to love it… especially George," Katie whispered, leaning in so that she wouldn't be overheard. "Just go to class, try to forget about it, and then meet us here at 3:30… Fred will nick us some food from the kitchen since we're skipping dinner, and then we will get dressed! It's going to be so much fun!" Angelina said, throwing her arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione's face relaxed into a smile and she said, "Alright you guys… I believe you." Ginny smiled at her, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand.

            Hermione was nervous. George wasn't ignoring her, but he really hadn't been talking to her. Whenever she smiled at him, he smiled back, although the twinkle was gone from his eyes. "Please forgive me, George," she whispered to his image in her head. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of her last class and made her way up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as she stepped through the portrait hole, Angelina screamed excitedly and grabbed her arm, pulling her up to the 5th year girls' dormitory. Ginny, Alicia, and Katie were standing around in their underwear putting make up on each other and experimenting with hair potions and charms. "Oh, Ginny! That looks great!" Katie screeched, pointing at the charm Ginny had just performed to make her hair sparkle like it was full of glitter. Hermione's heart started to pound and tears filled her eyes. The girls all noticed and immediately stopped what they were doing. "Hermione! It's going to be okay! We're here for you!" Alicia said, running over to hug her. 

            Finally dressed in their red beaded dresses with their hair full of glitter, the girls walked down to the common room. They were greeted by good natured catcalls and cheering. Everything was all set up; all they needed was George…

            "I think I might go work on this Potions essay," George sighed as he, Fred, and Harry walked up the stairs. Fred panicked. "Uh, you can't! I've got something I want to show you!" Fred said in a rush. "Yeah!" Harry chimed in, "A new article in Quidditch Weekly!" George sighed, "Okay, I didn't want to have to go to the library anyways." Breathing a sigh of relief, Fred caught Harry's eye as they stood in front of the Fat Lady. "Lily of the Valley," they all said in unison and the portrait swung open and Fred climbed in first, holding George back so Harry could climb in second. At last, they let George in and the lights suddenly dimmed. 

*Start the song now if you're listening along!*

**I really wanna be with you…   (Fade in) ** Katie, Alicia, Angelina, and Ginny came walking swiftly to George, singing and smiling. They grabbed him and drug him over to a chair that had been set up. The whole common room at been rearranged, he now noticed.

**I really wanna be with you…**

**I really wanna be with you…**

**I really wanna be with you…     **After shoving him into the seat, they bounced off, still singing, and joined a curly haired witch whose back was to the crowd.

**I really wanna be with you…**

Suddenly, the witch turned around and George saw a familiar face looking at him. It was Hermione!

**You and I   Hermione began belting out as the crowd cheered in surprise.**

**_-You and I_****  The girls echoed**

**Two of a kind**

**_-Two of a kind_****   Echo**

**A meeting of minds  Hermione sang to George in her fullest voice. George stared at her in shock.**

**The time of our lives**

**The perfect night**

**Our sight**

**As I look in your eyes**

**Never felt so right**

**I really want tonight to last forever  All five sang together.**

**I really wanna be with you  (Clap-Clap!)**

**I really want tonight to last forever**

**I really wanna be with you  (Clap-Clap!)**

**I really wanna be with you… The girls sang as Hermione walked up to George and caressed his face, smiling seductively.**

**I really wanna be with you…  George continued to stare at her in shock. Harry was too busy watching Ginny to notice.**

**Night and day   Hermione continued to belt out, surprising everyone with her voice.**

**_-Night and day_****   Echo**

**Come what may**

**There's always change**

**Nothing stays the same**

**_-Nothing stays the same_****   Echo**

**Who can say?**

**_-Who can say?_****   Echo**

**What will come our way**

**Leave it all to fate**

**Let tomorrow wait**

**I really want tonight to last forever   All five sang together**

**I really wanna be with you   (Clap-Clap!)**

**I really want tonight to last forever**

**I really wanna be with you   (Clap-Clap!)**

**Tonight, yeah**

**_-I really wanna be with you_****   The girls sang in the background.**

**Tonight, yeah**

**_-I really wanna be with you_**

**Tonight, yeah**

**_-I really wanna be with you_**

**Tonight, yeah**

**_-I really wanna be with you_**

**Let the music play on top of life tonight**

**_-Tonight…_****   While the girls sang, Hermione walked over to George and kissed him on the cheek, smiling slyly.**

**_-Tonight…_**

**_-Tonight…_**

**_-Tonight…_**

**_-Tonight…_**

**_-Tonight…_**

**_-Tonight…_**

**_-Tonight…_**

**The perfect night   Hermione said, charming her voice to sound far away.**

**Out of sight**

**As I look in your eyes**

**Never felt so right**

**Ooh yeah**

**I really want tonight to last forever   All five sang together**

**I really wanna be with you   (Clap-Clap!)**

**Yeah    Hermione wailed in her normal voice.**

**I really want tonight to last forever   (Clap-Clap!)**

**I really want to be with you**

**Ooh yeah, Tonight**

The girls sang the chorus and faded it away as Hermione once again walked over to George and sang to him.

**I really want tonight to last forever**

**I really want to be with you**

**I really want tonight to last forever**

**I really want to be with you**

**I really want tonight to last forever**

**I really want to be with you**

**I really want tonight to last forever**

            After the song was over and the Gryffindors had finished screaming, cheering, and patting Hermione and George on the back, Hermione finally got to talk to George for a second. "You mean that? What you said?" George said, struggling to talk over the loud crowd. "Yes! I mean it!" Hermione yelled over the crowd, her eyes sparkling behind all the mascara and glitter of her makeup. George hugged her happily, giving her a squeeze as he let go. "You did great, you know! You were awesome! You're going to have to do a song with me and Fred sometime!" he said, still having to shout. "I would love that! I never knew that I had the nerve for singing, but I guess I do!" she said, smiling. "And the talent, Hermione, you have the talent! Your voice is wicked!" George said, smiling so big his cheeks had begun to hurt. "Thanks!" she said, burying her face in his chest. Sighing in happiness, George rubbed the smooth skin of her bare back as she leaned into him. For the time being, life was great.

To be continued!


	6. Ring my bell!

A/N: I know how much you all loved the first chapter with Fred and George, so I decided to give them another drag song. "Ring My Bell" by Anita Ward. My guy friends in high school actually used to sing this song and pretend to be gay. It was great. They even started calling themselves "The Belles." Also, a brief appearance of the Group X song called "Johnny PooPooPants."  I know it's kind of short, but it's the best I could do right now. I'm stressing about school and my POS car that's messed up again.

PS – I don't own any of this. You don't want to waste your time suing me.

PPS – The USS Constellation battle group is coming home! (I've got a friend in that group!)

            "You wanted to see us, headmaster?" George said nervously, the day after Hermione's performance in the common room. Professor Dumbledore smiled, looking around at Hermione, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Ginny, and Fred. "Yes, Mr. Weasley… It has come to my attention that since the talent show, there have been many unscheduled performances by the group of you," Dumbledore began and Hermione said, "Professor, we're really sorry!" Smiling at her and holding up his hand to stop her, he said, "Miss Granger, none of you are not in trouble. On the contrary, I would like to give you the opportunity to provide some entertainment for us on Friday night after dinner. And then, if you enjoy it and the students enjoy it, then we would like to have you entertain us at least once a month at dinner time." The group stared at him as if he had just sprouted an extra head. 

            Minutes later, George was saying, "I've got the greatest idea!" The group was practically running back to Gryffindor tower. They had three days to prepare. "You girls will have to sit this one out, but I guarantee you it will be worth it!" George continued, looking over to Fred. Instantly understanding his twin, Fred said, "Yes George, you can ring my bell." Only Hermione understood the reference to the old Muggle song. "We'll have to ask Harry, Ron, and Lee to sing back up for us…" George pondered as they climbed into the portrait hole. Angelina scowled at Fred, who wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Don't worry, Angelina, you'll laugh so hard when you see it. It's going to be worth sitting this one out! I promise." Angelina rolled her eyes as a smile spread across her face.  

            "Ehh… I don't know…" Ron said, eyeing Pavarti. "Look, Pavarti will probably think it's funny!" Fred said, getting a little frustrated at his brother. Harry and Lee had agreed quickly and the only road block yet had been Ron. "Look, you git, if you do this, we will stop playing tricks on you for a month," George said, whispering angrily. Sighing in exasperation, Ron threw up his hands and said, "FINE!" Fred smiled smugly and said, "This is going to be wicked!"

            After practicing for three days solid, the group had the song down to a science. "Everyone is going to go absolutely nutters!" George said, putting on his red beaded dress that he had borrowed from Hermione. He patted his fake boobs and then touched his head with his wand, sprouting sparkling silver hair that was down to his shoulders. Fred was doing the same while Ron grimaced as Lee zipped up Ron's dress. "Why do we have to do this?" Ron whined. "Oh shut it," Harry said, exasperated with Ron's constant complaining. "Yeah Ron!" Fred chimed in, "Don't be such a Ronnie PooPooPants." George looked over to his twin, and at the same time, they burst into song…

**Ronnie likes to sing and dance,**

**Ronnie likes to poo poo pants.**

**Ronnie likes to sing and dance,**

**Ronnie likes to poo poo pants.**

**Poo Poo in the pants,**

**And poo poo in the pants.**

**Say What?**

**Poo Poo in the pants,**

**And poo poo in the pants.**

**Say What?**

**Ronnie likes to go to France,**

**Ronnie likes to eat zee ants.**

**Ronnie likes to go to France,**

**Ronnie likes to poo poo pants!**

            "STOP IT!" Ron yelled. The group snickered in the background as Ron looked at his brothers with fire in his eyes. "Oh Ronnikins! Calm down! It was only a joke!" Fred said, waving off Ron's anger. "Come on girls, it's show time!" Lee said, having just looked into the Great Hall. "Ohh!" George said, clapping his hands.

            After Dumbledore introduced the singers to the group of Hogwarts students, music began to play from a magical source. (Start song now if you're playing along.) Harry, Ron, and Lee went out first, prancing to the beat of the music as people began to giggle in the audience. Fred and George began to sing in womanly voices and walked out from behind Harry, Ron, and Lee. As soon as the crowd saw them, the girls began to scream hysterically, including Angelina, Hermione, Alicia, and Katie. Ginny was red in the face from laughing at Ron and Pavarti was trying not to show her displeasure in the situation.  

A/N: Fred and George in **bold.** Back up singers in regular. Actions in _italics._

**I'm glad you're home  
Well, did you really miss me?  
I guess you did by the look in your eye   **_Fred and George sang together, their dresses sparkling in the low lights twinkling all around._

(look in your eye, look in your eye)_The back up singers (Harry, Ron, Lee) echoed, pointing to their eyes._**  
Well lay back and relax while I put away the dishes**

(put away the dishes!)_Echo with motions of putting something in imaginary cabinets_**  
Then you and me can rock a bell  
  
You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell   **_The whole group wailed together, doing some hand motions with their gloved hands.**  
You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell  
You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell  
You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell  
  
The night is young and full of possibilities  
Well come on and let yourself be free  
My love **(love for you)** for you **(love for you),** so long I've been savin'  **__Fred and George sang with echoes. **  
Tonight was made for me and you   **__Fred and George point to selves and then to Hermione and Angelina.**  
  
You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell **(ring my bell, ding-dong-ding)   _The group made ding-dong motions with their hips!_**  
You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell **(ring my bell, ring-a-ling-a-ling)**  
You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell **(ring my bell, ding-dong-ding)**  
You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell **(ring my bell, ring-a-ling-a-ling)**  
  
**You can ring my bell, you can ring my bell ding, dong, ding, ah-ah, ring it!    __Fred and George go out to dance around Hermione and Angelina.  
You can ring my bell, anytime, anywhere ring it, ring it, ring it, ring it, oww!  
You can ring my bell, you can ring my bell ding, dong, ding, ah-ah, ring it!  
You can ring my bell, anytime, anywhere ring it, ring it, ring it, ring it, oww!)**  
  
You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell **(ring my bell, ding-dong-ding)   _Fred and George do their typical dances in the aisle as the back up singers echo._**  
You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell **(ring my bell, ring-a-ling-a-ling)  
**You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell **(ring my bell, ding-dong-ding)**  
You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell **(ring my bell, ring-a-ling-a-ling)   _The music fades out to laughter and hysterical screaming from the Gryffindor girls. Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud as Ginny's face continued to get more red.__

            Dumbledore stood up, trying to contain his own laughter and began to speak. "Thank you to 'The Belles' for providing us with some Friday night entertainment! I hope you all enjoyed it! You are dismissed!" He said, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

To be continued…


	7. Jay Low Glasses

A/N: I just love this song by J. Lo! It makes me think of my wonderful boyfriend, B16A2. Hope you all had a happy Easter! I had to work. Boooo! "I'm Glad" by J. Lo and senseless fluff by ME!  **FLUFF WARNING!! :D**

PS – I don't own any of this. You don't want to waste your time suing me.

PPS – The USS Constellation battle group is coming home! (I've got a friend in that group!)

            The students had raved about "The Belles" for days on end, so Dumbledore decided that there should be another performance the following Friday. "It's our turn," Angelina said, smiling slyly. Katie nodded and Hermione and Alicia smiled in agreement. "It had better be good!" Fred said, smiling at Angelina and taking a step closer to her, challenging her. "Oh, don't you worry, Fred Weasley… it will be," Angelina said, not backing away. Fred smiled a matching sly grin and stepped back. "Alright, you've got four days," George said, smirking. Hermione smirked back at him and raised one eyebrow. "Man… serious sexual tension in this room!" Alicia said, crossing her arms and laughing. 

            Later that night, Fred and Angelina snuck up to the Astronomy Tower to "chat." "So are you going to sing a song for me on Friday?" Fred asked Angelina, sweeping her long hair away from her neck so that he could kiss it. Wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his short hair, she said, "Maybe… we'll see!" He laughed from deep in his throat and pulled her closer to him, his arms encircling her waist. "Come on… tell me what you lot are singing! Surely you know by now," he continued, leaning his forehead against hers. "But Fred, that would ruin all the fun!" she said, smiling. "Sometimes, Angelina…" Fred said, shaking his head. She looked at him inquisitively just as he grabbed her and tickled her sides. "FRED!!" She whispered loudly, trying not to burst out laughing. He stopped, smiling at her almost apologetically (well, for a Weasley twin.) "Sorry, Ange…" he whispered, his lips meeting hers. Her lips smiled against his just before returning his kiss. 

            The pair sat in front of the window again on Thursday night; Angelina on Fred's lap as they stared at the stars. "Hey Angelina," Fred whispered in her ear. She turned to see his face and he continued, "Can I tell you something?" She nodded, analyzing the look on his face. "I… I know that we've only been together a bout a month or so, but I'm really starting to have some strong feelings for you," he began, looking at her. She nodded and said, "Well it's not like we haven't been flirting for the past three years." He laughed and continued, "I know it's hard to believe… I don't seem like the type that would fall head over heels for a girl, but you're not just an average girl. I've been having so much fun with you these past weeks, and I don't want that to stop, ever!" Her face flushed with excitement, Angelina responded, "I know… I feel the exact same way. Being with you has been wonderful, Fred." "Good," he sighed, a big goofy grin on his face. 

            "Aren't Angelina and Fred cute?" Hermione whispered to George at lunch. Angelina was using her wand under the table to levitate Ron's books as Fred shook some sneezing powder all over the table while Ron talked to Pavarti. George laughed, swinging his arm around Hermione's shoulder, "Ahh… a classic. My dear twin is a genius." Hermione laughed, anticipating Ron's reaction. Ron had been such a "bloody git" lately, according to Harry, and he and the rest of the group were getting fed up with it. "It's going to be beautiful… just watch," George said, noticing that Hermione was still watching with great interest. George leaned down and kissed Hermione on the top of her head, pulling her closer to him on the benches in the Great Hall. 

            In the mean time, Ginny and Harry were walking out on the lawn, admiring the smooth, glassy surface of the lake. "Make sure you listen to the song tonight," she whispered, breaking the silence and causing Harry to look over at her. He nodded and she continued, "I mean everything I'm going to sing. So listen to the words, okay?" He smiled and nodded again, swiftly pulling her into his arms and kissing her full on the lips. 

            "Okay girls… are we ready?" Angelina asked her friends just before dinner was set to start. Hermione nodded, her long hair braided and laying down on her shoulders. Alicia was wearing a tight t-shirt and some jeans that showed her curvy figure. Ginny was wearing a tight blue t-shirt, jeans and a large looking pair of sunglasses that Hermione insisted were called "Jay Low" glasses or something like that. (A/N – tehee! I know it's really J.Lo.) Katie had on a blue jean shirt with matching jeans and some tall boots. Her hair was wavy and large. Angelina was wearing a short skirt and a tight tank top. Her hair was also down and very wavy and she was wearing a pair of the "Jay Low" glasses. 

            "It is Friday night, and in continuing with our new tradition, we will have another musical performance! Sit back and enjoy the show," Professor McGonnagill said after tapping her knife on her glass. The crowd murmured excitedly as the lights dimmed and music began to play. George and Fred looked at each other, laughing at the thought of seeing their girlfriends dancing around on stage. Ron was pouting once again as he thought about Harry and his sister… 

(Start music now if you're playing along!!!)

_As the music begins, Katie and Hermione make their way out, pretending to carry on a conversation. Seconds later, Katie and Alicia join them, arm in arm and lugging shopping bags. Finally, as the intro is about to end, Angelina walks out, catcalls emanating from the Gryffindor table._

**Baby when I think about   **_Angelina sings, the group dancing behind her**  
The day that we first met **(the day that we first met)__The group echoes**  
Wasn't lookin for what I found  
But I found you  
And I'm bound to **_

**Find happiness in being around you  
  
I'm glad when I'm makin love to you   **_The whole group sings, all of them coming to the front of the stage. They perform a dance that they choreographed. **  
I'm glad for the way you make me feel  
I love it cause you seem to blow my mind every time  
I'm glad when you walk you hold my hand  
I'm happy that you know how to be a man  
I'm glad that you came into my life  
I'm so glad  
  
I dig the way that you get down   **__Angelina sang**  
**(you get down for 'bout)_Echo_**  
And you still know how to hold me   _Angelina sang, wrapping her arms around herself in a pretend hug_****  
(and you still know how to hold me)_Echo and repeat the action_**  
Perfect blend, masculine **(can't get enough now)   **__All flex their muscles**  
I think I'm in love, damn finally   **__Angelina belted out, throwing her arms into the air and nodding**  
  
I'm glad when I'm makin love to you   **__The group sings again, doing their choreographed steps again. Angelina sneaks off stage and ends up beside Fred without others in the audience knowing.**  
I'm glad for the way you make me feel  
I love it cause you seem to blow my mind every time  
I'm glad when you walk you hold my hand  
I'm happy that you know how to be a man  
I'm glad that you came into my life  
I'm so glad  
  
I'm glad that you turned out to be   **__The spotlight goes back on Angelina, who is in front of Fred, singing to him.**  
That certain someone special  
Who makes this life worth living  
I'm glad you're here just loving  
So say that you won't leave  
Cause since the day you came  
I've been glad  
  
_[Instrumental break]   _**_Angelina kisses Fred on the cheek and then walks back up to the stage while the rest of the group does a dance break._**  
  
I'm glad when I'm makin love to you    **_The whole group bursts into song!_**  
I'm glad for the way you make me feel  
I love it cause you seem to blow my mind every time  
I'm glad when you walk you hold my hand  
I'm happy that you know how to be a man  
I'm glad that you came into my life  
I'm so glad**_

_The music fades out and the girls pick up their shopping bags, pretending to walk away as if having a gossip conversation._

            The crowd screamed and clapped, and happy faces could even be seen from the Slytherin table. Interestingly enough, Malfoy was snogging Pansy Parkinson right at the Slytherin table! "Ewww!!" Ron said, his face screwing up in disgust. "Well," Harry said, feeling lighthearted after watching Ginny sing and dance, "I guess Slytherins fall in love too!" Ron made a gagging noise and looked down to his plate, where food had just appeared. 

            The girls tried to slip in nonchalantly, but it just didn't happen. When Angelina ducked down and ran to her spot beside Fred, the crowd burst into applause again and several people came up to her for an autograph. Red in the face, she signed the slips of parchment and sat down to dinner. It took her a second to notice that Fred was staring at her from her left. She jumped, realizing that he was staring. "Well, what did you think?" she asked nervously. His already big smile widened and he reached out to hug her, bringing tears to her eyes. "I loved it, Angelina… you looked so beautiful," he whispered into her ear, his arms holding her tightly against him. "Good, I'm glad. I meant it all," she said, her voice choked from holding back her potential outburst of tears.  He brought her head to his shoulder and rubbed his hand over her head and whispered, "I think I'm in love too, baby."

To be continued!!!!!!! I LOVE FLUFF!


	8. Dumbledore likes talent shows!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I just finished final exams, so I have a week off until summer school starts. I'm trying to keep my mind off the bad weather in my area, so I decided to write another chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed! I love hearing from you! This song is "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. 

            Life had been uneventful at Hogwarts in recent weeks. Dumbledore had postponed any performances by any singing group so that all of the students could prepare for another talent show. "I understand that other students have showed some interest in performing on Fridays, so the staff and I have decided to hold another talent show. Please submit your entries to Professor Flitwick during your normal Charms classes. The talent show will be held one week from today," Dumbledore had said the previous Friday. It was Tuesday and the twins had already picked out a song. "Girls, we want to do a song with the whole lot of us," George began as the group sat around the fire on Tuesday night. Angelina raised her eyebrows and Fred continued for his brother, "We want to do the muggle song 'Bring Me to Life.' We think Hermione should sing the lead girl part and you four will sing back up for her. Then, Gred and I will sing the guy parts." Hermione crinkled her nose and said, "I don't think I know that song." George smiled and held up a CD. "Dad bewitched a CD player for us, so it works without electricity," Fred said, pulling it out from behind him and allowing George to put the CD in the player. Hermione frowned at the rule breaking, that is, until she heard the beginning of the song.

            "Alright, I'll do it," Hermione said as the song ended, trying to hide her excitement. The song was just up her alley, and she was going to enjoy belting out the melody. "Oh wow! We could start out with everything all dark and stuff!" Ginny whispered excitedly to Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, who nodded enthusiastically. "Wicked," Fred said, smiling broadly, "We're going to win this thing again!" Angelina reached over and squeezed Fred's hand as Alicia gasped, "What are we going to wear?!" 

           "Am I going to like it?" Harry asked Ginny as the pair sat beside the lake the next afternoon after their classes had ended. "Oh, you're going to love it! It's a great song," she said, her head resting on his arm. They were watching the squid swim slowly through the water; Ginny had thrown him a bit of a roll left over from her lunch. "Are you and Ron going to do anything?" she asked, looking up into his green eyes. "Ehh, I don't know. Ron has been such a git lately. I hardly talk to him anymore. Besides, I would much rather spend time with you. You make me happy, Gin," Harry said, leaning down to kiss her on the top of her head. She snuggled a bit closer to him and they continued to watch the squid. 

            Meanwhile, Hermione and George were sitting at a table in the library. Hermione had forced George to do the Potions essay that he had been putting off and she was finishing a Transfiguration worksheet that was due in a week. As she was deep in concentration, George stared at her hazel eyes skimming the page. "Hermione," he whispered, causing her to jump. Her features relaxed into a smile when she saw George looking at her. "It's so nice outside, you fancy a walk?" he whispered, gathering her hair up and pushing it away from her face. "Alright," she sighed, giving in quickly. Truth be told, she was so tired of writing the same type of sentences over and over, and she could see that George was getting nowhere on his essay. The packed up their things and left, playfully bumping each other as they walked up to the tower to put away their books. Just as Hermione was about to walk out of her dormitory and down the stairs, George caught her arm and pulled her into his arms. "George—," she began, but her words were cut off by his lips. His hands were entangled in her hair, drawing her ever closer to him as he kissed her soft lips. Finally breaking the kiss, George looked down into her eyes, seeing that there were tears there threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" he whispered, pulling her head to his chest. She remained there for a minute and then leaned back to look in his eyes. She smiled through her tears and said, "No one ever kissed me like that, George." His cheeks flushed, but his eyes remained on hers. At the risk of sounding cheesy, George said, "You bring me to life, Hermione." She giggled, smiling and pulling him down to kiss her again. 

            The group practiced all night Thursday night in the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick even stayed around to watch the group sing. The little man was clapping excitedly after their first complete run through. "Oh! It's excellent!" he said, clapping and smiling. The group smiled as the breathed heavily. Fred caught Angelina's eyes and they shared a look. _We're going to win this thing. Angelina thought, locking eyes with Fred. "Ten points to Ms. Granger for her wonderful lighting charms!" The professor said as he was on his way out, bringing a smile to Hermione's face._

            Friday night's dinner finally arrived, and the group was nervous. "How does my hair look?" Hermione asked Katie, eyeing herself in the mirror. Her all black outfit consisted of a tank top and leotards. The other girls were wearing all white outfits which had been owled from Angelina's mum. "You ladies look smashing!" George said, grabbing Hermione around the waist. "Are you ready?" Professor Sinistra said, opening the door to the room behind the stage in the Great Hall. Pansy and Millicent had just finished singing "Get Your Freak On" by Missy Elliot. The crowd was clapping politely. Dumbledore took the stage and said, "And next, we have Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley." The girls in the crowd screamed excitedly and the crowd roared in anticipation. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, leaving only the floating candles at the back of the hall to light the room. Hermione snuck out onto the stage quietly and then flicked her wand, beginning the music and the series of charms that would change the lights with the music.

A/N: Hermione is in **bold.**

The girls are in _italic. **Bold italic and underlined** is all of the girls together._

Fred and George are in normal.

Actions are in (parenthesis.)

(If you are playing along, being your song now!!)

A piano slowly began to play as the room remained dark…

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors? **(The room was dark as she sang. The girls crept in behind her as she continued to sing.)**  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb…   **(The music began to get louder but the room remained dark.)

**Without a soul **(_ahhhahhh_ in the back ground.)

**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  **(As this line began, the darkness slowly faded to red light, showing all of the girls.)**  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.   **(At the end of the verse, the room went pitch black, extinguishing even the candles.)

(Fred and George had snuck onto the stage from the doors on each side of it. Right as they began the next verse, they slammed the doors loudly and Hermione's charms caused the lights to come up very brightly.)

Wake me up (The whole group formed a horizontal line across the stage and belted out the chorus.)  
**_Wake me up inside_**  
I can't wake up  
**_Wake me up inside_**  
Save me!  
**_Call my name and save me from the dark._**  
Wake me up  
**_Bid my blood to run_**  
I can't wake up  
**_Before I come undone_**  
Save me  
**_Save me from the nothing I've become._**

(The light faded to red again and George and Fred walked down the stairs and into the crowd, to the pleasure of some screaming Gryffindor girls.)  
  
**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me.   **(_ohhhhhohhhohhhhohhhhhhhhhhhhohhh in the back ground from the girls.)**  
Breathe into me and _make me real_  
Bring me to life. **(The red light faded to pure darkness again as the music faded.)  
  
(Spotlights lit up on Fred and George, who were on opposite sides of the back of the Great Hall.)_

Wake me up  (The stage lights came up slightly, but not fully.)  
**_Wake me up inside_**   (All of the girls stood at the edge of the stage reaching out for Fred and George, who made their way up the aisles to the stage.)  
I can't wake up  
**_Wake me up inside_**  
Save me!  
**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**  
Wake me up  
**_Bid my blood to run_**  
I can't wake up  
**_Before I come undone_**  
Save me  
**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**  
  
_Bring me to life_. (The girls sang as Hermione dropped behind them and the boys made it back to the stage.)  
I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside.   
_Bring me to life._

(The group spread to reveal Hermione, who had pulled on a black, beaded, tight fitting robe that had been borrowed from Katie's sister. The low light caused the robe to glitter, spreading light around the room.)

**Frozen inside without your touch,**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead!  **(As her voice faded out, Hermione stepped to one corner of the stage and George stepped to the other.)  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,  (George sang to Hermione.)  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems   **(She sang to him.)**  
Got to open my eyes to everything**

Without a thought without a voice without a soul  (George sang again.)  
**Don't let me die here**   (Hermione quickly bewitched her voice to sound distorted and far away.)  
There must be something more   (George screamed.)  
**Bring me to life**  (Hermione's voice was back to normal.)  
  


(The house lights came up fully and flashes of red filled the air.)

  
Wake me up  
**_Wake me up inside_**  
I can't wake up  
**_Wake me up inside_**  
Save me!  
**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**  
Wake me up  
**_Bid my blood to run_**  
I can't wake up  
**_Before I come undone_**  
Save me  
**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**  
  
_Bring me to life_  
I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside   
**Bring me to life…  **(Hermione's voice faded out and was drowned out by the screams of the crowd.)

            The applause lasted for at least a full thirty seconds as the group bowed. Dumbledore finally had to raise his hands for silence as the group exited the stage and the Great Hall. They quickly snuck back in and sat down at the Gryffindor table to watch the rest of the talent show. Ron smiled at Ginny as she sat down across from him. "Where's Harry?" she mouthed. Ron shrugged, but Professor Dumbledore answered her question. "Next, we have Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said, stepping out of Harry's way. He smiled at Ginny as his back up musicians filed onto the stage.

To be continued!


	9. Everybody's happy!

A/N: Well, I needed some fluff, so I decided to make Harry sing a sappy song to Ginny. This is "These are the Moments" by Edwin McCain. I know you're all about to kill me because it has taken me this long to update. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! I'll give you this chapter full of fluff as an apology! :) I'm afraid this will be the last chapter, seeing as how it is hard to come up with ideas. I like doing the funny/romantic stories, so I may come up with a new idea soon, so keep checking on me! ;)

(Start music now if you're playing along)

As the music began, the musicians (Ravenclaw musical geniuses) that were accompanying Harry clapped to the beat if they had free hands. The crowd quickly joined in as Ginny sat in a stunned silence. She was still wearing her outfit from performing with her brothers and the girls. The Gryffindor table was "standing room only," so the twins, Angelina, and Hermione were standing along with several people who were standing for the sheer fun of it. As Harry prepared to sing, the crowd was swaying to the beat.

The lights dimmed.

**Lying here with you  **(Harry began, holding the microphone and smiling at Ginny)

**Listening to the rain**

**Smiling just to see the smile upon your face**

**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive**

**These are the moments I'll remember all my life**

**I found all I've waited for   **(The background people joined him)

**And I could not ask for more**

**Looking in your eyes   **(Candles began to appear out of nowhere as Hermione smiled smugly. Her charm was working.)

**Seeing all I need   **(The people in the crowd were beginning to stand, grabbing the candles and holding them as they swayed to the beat and danced with each other.)

**Everything you are is everything to me**

**These are the moments I know heaven must exist    **(Ginny was still sitting at the table, tears in her eyes as she smiled happily.)

**These are the moments I know all I need is this**

**I have all I've waited for**

**And I could not ask for more  **(The music was building and more candles appeared)

**I could not ask for more than this time together    **(Harry was really belting it out as the crowd began to cheer for him)

**I could not ask for more than this time with you**

**Every prayer has been answered**

**Every dream I have's come true**

**And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be**

**Here with you, here with me**

**(Instrumental break)   **(Harry clapped along with the crowd as he looked over at Ginny. A smile spread across his lips as he saw the happy tears in her eyes.)

**I could not ask for more than this time together    **(Angelina, Fred, George, and Hermione were swaying in a big circle as they smiled at each other.)

**I could not ask for more than this time with you**

**Every prayer has been answered**

**Every dream I have's come true**

**And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be**

**Here with you, here with me**

**I could not ask for more than the love you give me   **(Professor Sprout wiped her eyes and nudged Madame Pomfrey, who was waving a candle)

**'Coz it's all I've waited for**

**And I could not ask for more**

**I could not ask for more**

            The music faded out and the candles glittered and died away as the lights came up in the Great Hall. The crowd cheered happily, hugging each other and smiling. Harry's cheeks suddenly turned a bright shade of red as he walked down the steps to the Gryffindor table. His house mates shook his hand and patted him on the back as he reached his group of friends. Ginny's eyes sparkled as she linked her arm through his and snuggled up against him. Angelina smiled proudly at him and said "You did a good job, Potter!" The group chuckled and Fred said, "I must say, Harry. The romantic rubbish seems to fit you well!" Angelina swatted him, but he smiled at her, winking and drawing her closer to him. 


End file.
